


Deleting Fics

by CuterBubbles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Not a fic but still important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuterBubbles/pseuds/CuterBubbles
Summary: Yes I am deleting my Saimota fics on ao3 to protest their allowance of Real Person Fiction however I am reuploading them to fanfiction.online for any of you who liked reading them just look for my account butteredcupsFics I have uploaded are Trust in Me, A Willing Sacrifice, Pleasing Royalty, and Stellar Kaito
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Deleting Fics

Yes I am deleting my Saimota fics on ao3 yo protest their allowance of Real Person Fiction however I am reuploading them to fanfiction.online for any of you who liked reading them just look for my account butteredcups

Fics I have uploaded are Trust in Me, A Willing Sacrifice, Pleasing Royalty, and Stellar Kaito


End file.
